Percy Jackson-God Of Peace
by bring the money
Summary: Percy Jackson hated war. He wanted peace. So when he swears on the Styx to try and create peace in any war, he doesn't know that he's in for a ride. Starts in 1200 B.C. and goes into...well...today, and possible future. Perstia because they are both peaceful gods(Duh) and there are few of these out there. Rated T for unknown reasons. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm writing this story while I wait for my poll to be over so enjoy!**

* * *

Third Person POV

Percy was pissed. This war had gone on far enough. The battle between Sparta and Troy was nonsense and Percy knew it. Just because of a contest of beauty, thousands of people had died.

Percy stood in the center of a ring of corpses. He had killed over 200 soldiers from Troy single handedly. Although he was a good fighter, it didn't mean he liked fighting. War was one of Percy's biggest hatreds. Especially when fought for stupid reasons.

Thousands of innocent lives lost...because of a damn competition...because of some goddesses stupid argument. He was sick of all the wars fought for stupid reasons. He was sick of war in general.

"I swear on the river Styx that I shall try and create peace in any war." Percy muttered, walking back to his brother, Odysseus, whom was setting up tents for the camp they would stay in for tonight..

After Percy had said this he knew he had done wrong. How could he create peace in any war in the future? Percy would surely be dead by then...right? He could always gain immortality but he was not well known on Olympus as a demigod...the only Olympian who knew he was a demigod was Poseidon, and even then Zeus would never grant immortality to a son of Poseidon.

Percy sighed. There was no way he could get immortality. It was an impossible quest. But Percy had an idea… Odysseus is well known up on Olympus. He was also favored as a great hero. The brothers were close and if Percy told his brother of his situation he could get him help right?

_It's settled._ thought Percy. _I'll ask him first thing tomorrow morning._

* * *

_The next day_.

* * *

"Odysseus!" Percy shouted. Odysseus turned around before smiling at his younger brother.

"Percy!" Odysseus said. "What is it?"

"Brother...I have made a terrible mistake!" Percy said exasperated. "I swore on the Styx that I would try to create peace in any war! What will happen once I am dead!? My soul be taken by the Styx!"

Odysseus paled. "What am I supposed to do!? I have no means of making you live forever!"

"Can you not try to convince the Gods brother? They are quite favorable of you you know."

"I suppose I can try… I'll be back brother! I must IM the council at once!" Odysseus ran to his tent and IM'ed the gods through the steam of his preset bath.

Odysseus came out about ten minutes later smiling. "What is the news brother, that makes you smile such? Am I being granted immortality?" Percy hoped.

"Not exactly… but you do have an audience with the council tonight. They shall send a pegasus to bring you to Olympus. I suggest you get ready right away." Odysseus said before walking away.

Percy scampered to his tent and got ready before walking outside, and to the edge of the camp, waiting for the pegasus to come.

All of the sudden a black dot appeared in the corner of his vision. A black stallion came flying down towards him before skidding to a halt. Percy quickly climbed on and the pegasus shot off into the sky towards Olympus.

Fifteen minutes later, they landed in front of the city and Percy got off. The pegasus flew off and Percy looked admiringly at the city. It was a beautiful place, made of white marble. Percy followed the main road to a set of large white doors and a small plaque that said 'Throne Room' in gold plating on the door. Percy sighed nervously before pushing the doors open.

* * *

**Hey! Did you guys/gals like it? Do you want it to continue? If so, I'll work between this and TOH(Trainer Of Heroes). Anyways, if you did like it, review, or PM me. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! Capital words are supposed to gain attention...anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**~bring the money**


	2. Chapter 2

**There are 6 votes on the TOH poll and I need 10 to continue so get on over to my account and vote!**

**Here's Chapter 2! P.S. It's a longer than normal chapter so hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked into the throne room to see Poseidon yelling at Athena, Zeus and Hera fighting about children, Ares and Hephaestus fighting over Aphrodite, Aphrodite doing her make-up, Demeter yelling at random people to eat cereal, Artemis shooting arrows at Apollo who was talking to Hermes, and Dionysus drinking wine. Basically the usual from what i've heard.

I noticed Hestia sitting near the hearth and I decided to walk over there and wait for the Olympians to stop their bickering. The first thing I noticed about her was how the light of the flames made her look beautiful. She had a natural beauty that even beat Aphrodites…at least that's what I thought.

I waved and smiled at her before sitting down next to her. She smiled back and continued to tend the hearth. "Why are you here today?" Hestia said, not even looking at me.

"I am here to talk to the gods." I replied. "I need to ask them an important question."

She smiled slightly. "Why are you here then and not speaking to the gods now?"

"I do not want to interrupt them while they are speaking to one another. It would be considered disrespectful."

"Are you sure you do not want to talk to them now? It will take a while for them to finish."

"No thank you m'lady. I shall wait." I replied.

I don't know how long I waited. I fell asleep a few times from boredom. Hestia had had enough and forced them to shut up and let me speak. She finally got the gods to stop bickering. Hestia woke me up and ushered me into the center of the room.

I bowed before my father, Poseidon before bowing in front of Zeus. "Rise mortal." Zeus said as I stood. "What is it that you want?"

"My lord…I wish to become a god." Whispers were heard around the room.

"QUIET!" Zeus thundered**(gotta love them puns)**. "What makes you think you can waltz in here and ask us to make you a god? YOU! A mortal!" Zeus laughed.

"I must become a god! If I do not then my soul shall be stolen and taken to be trapped in the river Styx! I must abide to my oath!" Percy shouted.

"We do not need to help you abide to your oath! We get nothing in return! Not to mention you have to work hard to become a god."

"What do I have to do? Just tell me! I will complete it!"

"You are stubborn! FIne! We shall give you a task that should be impossible! Poseidon! Give the mortal your blessing. Your challenge is to be able to use most of Poseidon's powers at the end of one hour! You must control water, create a hurricane, and create an earthquake! Do this and you'll receive godhood!"

I mentally smiled at how easy this would be. I could already do all of those things! Plus, no one knew that I was Poseidon's child! This was the best opportunity to reach godhood, but I had to get Zeus to abide to the rules he put down but how…

"Lord Zeus! I want you to swear on the Styx that if I can do all of the terms laid down by you, I will receive godhood no matter what, and immediately receive godhood after completing the challenge. Unless you're scared to do it…" I smirked. Zeus wouldn't allow himself to look scared in front of the counsel. It would make him seem weak and easy to overthrow.

Zeus looked outraged. "FINE! I swear on the styx to abide by your terms!"

I smiled brightly. He had fallen for it! I easily controlled water from the fountain outside of the throne room to come inside. I made it into various shapes before letting it drop. One task down.

The counsel except for Poseidon looked surprised to see that I had done the first task so easily. I then created a mini hurricane out of the water on the floor to fly around the room. After I let it drop, I focused and managed to create an earthquake on Olympus.

The counsel looked shocked. "YOU CHEATER!" Zeus shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE LEARNED HOW TO DO THAT ALL IN 5 MINUTES!"

I smiled at him. "I swear on the Styx that I did everything you just saw." Thunder was heard in the distance and when nothing happened everyone was more shocked.

"But how did you learn all of that so fast?" Apollo asked from the sidelines.

"Why it was simple! I didn't!" I said. Everyone including Athena was confused. "It took me years to learn how to use my water powers."

"What do you mean your water powers? Didn't Poseidon just give them to you?" Athena asked.

"Poseidon did give them to me, but not today. He gave them to me when I was born! After all he is my father."

Zeus looked outraged. "You tricked me! You do not deserve godhood for that!"

I smiled. "It doesn't matter if I do not deserve godhood after my trickery. You promised on the styx that if I did what you asked you would give me godhood immediately. So i'm afraid that you have to give me godhood!"

Zeus's face was a dark shade of red. "FINE! Everyone start the ceremony!" The gods started to chant in ancient greek and shot beams of power into me. I muscled through the pain and waited for them to stop. When it stopped I collapsed to my knees and the fates appeared and chanted at the same time, "All hail Perseus! God of Peace, combat(**Look at the A/N at bottom)** loyalty and night/shadows! His symbol is his sword riptide, and his sacred animal is a leopard" The fates flashed out and I fainted.

* * *

**The reason I gave him the domain of combat is because he has battle experience and is very good at all forms of fighting. I know it's against his domain of peace but that's what's happening. Don't like? Don't read. His sacred animal is a leopard because they are nocturnal animals.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! Don't forget to vote on the poll for TOH!**

**~bring the money**


	3. UPDATE!

**Hey guys and gals! I will be updating tomorrow if, hopefully, I can wake up at a reasonable time. Be prepared for an update!**

**~Bring the money **


End file.
